Prior art systems for loading and unloading a cargo compartment of an aircraft with cargo receiving devices comprise cargo compartments which are provided with various devices for transporting a cargo receiving device in the cargo compartment, as well as with a locking mechanism for locking the cargo receiving device in a desired position in the cargo compartment.
However, such transport device and locking mechanism forming part of the cargo compartment have considerable weight, and thus, increase the effective weight of the aircraft in which said cargo compartment is received. Further, service and maintenance of such transport device and locking mechanism installed inside the cargo compartment are rather complicated, as the responsible engineers have to work inside the cargo compartment. Additionally, such service and maintenance of the transport device and the locking mechanism requires the aircraft to stay on the ground, thereby decreasing the available operating time of the aircraft.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.